You Had Me At Hello
by Rayne Shepard
Summary: She shrugged. She felt on top of the world right now. She didn't have to deal with the overly dramatic crying of Kurt at how well Rachel performed tonight or how she was disturbing the peace with her crude remarks or playing on her phone. She could enjoy the show with a gorgeous blonde at her side whom she was curious about. Fluff


"Do I have to go?" Rayne whined sitting on Rachel's bed watching as the girl scrambled around the room searching for her lip gloss.

"For the seventeenth time Rayne," she huffed getting on her knees and searching under the bed. "Yes you do. You've been moping around ever since Isabela broke up with you." Rachel smiled as she spotted her lip gloss lying in front of her. Grabbing it she held it above her head as if it were a prized item. "Besides, you promised you would come to one of my shows."

Rayne's shoulders slumped in defeat. She did promise years ago that when Rachel made it on Broadway, she would go to one of her show casings. A promise is a promise and she doesn't go back on promises. Even if it means she's going to have to sit through a boring ass show.

Rayne flopped back on the bed arms spread out eagle style. "How about I go to the next show? When I have a date."

"No." Rachel applied the lip gloss to her lips in the mirror. "Kurt's gonna be there and you two can be each other's date since Blaine is in Cali." Out the corner of her eye she saw Rayne's head whip her way.

"That's a fucking insult! We're both gay for fucks sakes!" She ranted fuming. "No way in fucking hell would I pretend to date him."

Rachel exhaled sharply recapping her lip gloss and faced the girl. "You're going whether you like it or not. Kurt will be here in half an hour to pick us up so that will give you plenty of time to change." She walked out the room leaving her twin alone. Rayne sighed and stood up stripping off her favorite hoodie and jeans before sliding on dark wash jeans Rachel laid out for her.

Sliding the shirt over her shoulders and buttoning it up, Rayne heard a car door close signaling the arrival of her 'date'. The voices of the two occupants conversed about the show until one of them yelled, "Come on Rayne! She's going to be late if we wait on you!"

"Calm your tits Unicorn! I'm coming!" Rayne walked out Rachel's part of the loft and into the living room where Kurt stood with a frown on his face.

"Need I remind you that you are a 'Unicorn' too you evil dark spawn of Satan." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Listen here lady tits," Rayne growled grabbing a jacket off the rack and putting it on. "I don't have to play nice with you tonight. I'm already in a bad mood and you don't want to try me."

Kurt scoffed rolling his eyes. "When are you never in a bad mood?"

"You bit-"

"That's enough you two!" Rachel intervened glaring at them. "I don't want to hear another word out of either or you until we arrive at the theater and I won't hesitate to separate you while we're there either. Now let's go."

"Yes ma'am." Kurt saluted opening the door and leading the way to his car with Rayne grumbling curses under her breath. Behind them was Rachel. "I swear those two are worse than kids."

The ride to the theater wasn't any better than when Kurt arrived at the loft. The two bickered the whole way sending insults back and forth. Getting irritated of the bickering, Rachel sent Kurt out the dressing room and Rayne to fetch her some water before her performance. Both left the room blaming each other for getting kicked out and did as told.

"Hey, bring me two bottles of water." Rayne stopped a nearby errand runner. The boy nodded. Rayne leaned against a prop watching as workers ran around like buzzing bees in a hive. Orders and commands were being shouted in every direction, cast mates hurried around to makeup and wardrobe making last minute touch ups before they went on.

The boy returned handing her the bottles. She thanked him and headed back to Rachel's dressing room when a blur of blonde hair collided into her and hot liquid stained her chest. "Fuck!"

"I'm so sorry!" The blonde apologized grabbing a handful of paper towels off a table and dabbing them at the front of Rayne's shirt. "I didn't see you there."

"It's fine." She looked down at the brown stain on her favorite orange Polo button up. Great, that'll never come out. Another good shirt wasted and this wasn't even her fault. "I didn't like this shirt anyways."

"There you are I've been looking for you every...where. What happened?" Kurt stopped in his tracks and pointed at the shirt.

"An accident. Give these to Rach will ya." Rayne tossed the bottles at the man giving him the look. Kurt held back all retorts walking off.

Rayne caught the hands dabbing at her chest. "It's okay. I'll...find another shirt." Hazel eyes locked onto emerald ones. Rayne's breath caught in her throat as she was captivated by those eyes.

"Hello." She whispered a smile slowly creeping on her face.

"Hi." The blonde smiled.

"I'm Rayne."

"Quinn. I'm sorry about your shirt again. Let me get you another one."

"If you insist." Quinn grabbed Rayne's hand sending a tingling sensation through both their bodies. Rayne felt butterflies occupy her stomach as she followed the blonde into an empty dressing room. Reluctantly Quinn let go of her hand and walked over to a clothes rack retrieving a similar shirt but it was pale pink. Rayne wanted to whimper at the loss of contact but she would lose major badass points.

She handed over the shirt to the girl. "Here, this should fit."

Rayne nodded and began unbuttoning her shirt. Quinn watched, her face flushing as her eyes trailed over a toned back. Muscles flexed when brunette reach for the shirt and slipped it on, each finger handling the buttons with care. Quinn took this time running her eyes over the girls' appearance. Her muscles flexed with each movement along with her tanned skin contrasting with the pale shirt perfectly. Her hair flowed around her shoulders adding the feminine touch to her body. The jeans she wore sculpted her body in every way possible showing off her luscious curves.

Rayne pulled the shirt down turning to face the blonde. "How does it look?" Quinn shook her head slightly bringing herself out of her reverie. "Perfect except," she walked over to her pointing at the buttons at her chest. "These are wrong."

"What?" Sure enough she skipped a hole making the collar of the shirt uneven. "Shit." She reach up undoing them hurriedly as a warm hand place themselves on her frantic hands stilling them.

"I got it." Quinn redid the buttons and grinned at Rayne when she was finished. Time slowed as they held eye contact. The only thing that mattered was them at this moment and nothing could stop them. Rayne brought her hand up to the blondes' face and leaned down, ready to connect their lips.

A clearing of a throat caused the two to jump apart. At the door, Kurt stood with a smirk on his face. "I was going to bring you another shirt but I see you found one and a person in the progress."

"Shut up Kurt!"

Quinn looked down bashfully, a blush covering her face. "Anyway, the show starts in five. I came to get you, so yeah."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Kurt eyed the pair one last time before scoffing and leaving the room. An awkward silence lingered in the air as they avoided each other's eyes. To the side, Rayne rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I'm sorry about that. He can show up at the wrong times sometimes. Sit with us?"

"Yeah." Quinn smiled. "Sure. I'd love to."

"Alright." Rayne held out her arm to the blonde woman. "M'lady." Quinn interlocked her arm with Rayne's and walked out the room into the theater.  
The two found their seats and Rayne smirked at Kurt who in turn raised an eyebrow. She shrugged. She felt on top of the world right now. She didn't have to deal with the overly dramatic crying of Kurt at how well Rachel performed tonight or how she was disturbing the peace with her crude remarks or playing on her phone. She could enjoy the show with a gorgeous blonde at her side whom she was curious about.

Rayne turned her head watching the blonde. She had a strange aura about her person that drew her into her. The blonde shifted in her seat catching Rayne's eye and sent a friendly smile her way. She returned the gesture with her cocky smile and a wink causing Quinn to blush and turn to the stage where the lights focused on it. The curtains moved, revealing the opening scene of the show. Unconsciously Quinn sat forward in her seat, eyes set on the things happening before her. Yep, this was a keeper.

"Can we meet up somewhere again?" Rayne asked as she stood outside of the theater with Quinn, stuffing her hands in her pockets.  
Quinn looked up smiling. "Yeah. Can I see your phone?"

Rayne dug in her pocket, unlocking her phone before handing it to the woman. She watched as Quinn's nimble fingers tapped on the screen before handing it back. "I texted myself so I have your number as well."

An awkward silence fell over the two as they stared at each other. What should she do? It's the first date-not technically-and she can't just give her a kiss now. They don't know each other that well. They've only met not two hours ago!

Quinn smiled walking closer to the brunette and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for tonight. I'll text you later."

"Okay." Rayne nodded dazed from the kiss.

"Alright, it's settled. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The brunette watched as Quinn hailed a cab and drove away. A soft smile made it onto her face. Of not wanting to be at the show, she managed to score a date with a hot blonde in the matter of minutes and she couldn't wait.

"Well, well, well." Kurt clicked his tongue, placing a hand on the girls' shoulder. "Did I see an exchange of numbers going on there?"

Rayne's features hardened. "Shut up and let's go! Rachel's calling us!" Kurt smirked at the girls' distress and followed after her to meet up with her twin.

* * *

Days passed and Rayne bounced around the loft happily, responding to texts every now and then. It's been some time since she's seen Quinn after their date earlier that week and she wanted to make the girl hers.

The doorbell sounded through the air and Kurt leapt up from his seat. "I got it!" Rushing to the door he pulled it opened, pushing the person on the other side out. "Please make her stop. I beg of you!"

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Your girlfriend or whatever she is to you is getting on my everlasting nerves. Make it stop before I kill her myself!"

Over his shoulder Quinn caught a glimpse of the said brunette moving frantically around the loft. "I'll be right back." She mumbled stepping around him and to the brunette.

"Hey. What are-" She was cut off by the feeling of soft lips on her own. She's kissing me! Butterflies in her stomach fluttered as her heart thumped against her ribs like a caged bird. Her lips hesitantly moved against the others, wanting more-no needing to feel the desire and lust from the other person. Rayne leaned forward in the kiss, deepening it. Her tongue peaked out swiping along a plump bottom lip seeking entrance she desperately wanted.

A clearing of a throat made the two girls jump away from each other. "I'm really happy that you two are finally together but could you please refrain from eating each other's faces while I'm present." Rachel stood behind the pair with a smirk on her lips.

"Hush up. At least your satanic twin isn't giving me a headache anymore," Kurt flopped on the couch, grabbing his phone. "I was tempted to kill her."

Rachel shook her head holding her hand to the blonde. "I'm Rachel. The star of Funny Girl."

"Quinn." She returned the gesture.

There was a brief silence before Rachel piped up, glancing at the time. "I have to be a rehearsals in half an hour. How about you two accompany me so I can get to know my sister's girlfriend."

Rayne shot an apologetic look at her new 'girlfriend' and grabbed her jacket following Rachel out the door along with Quinn.

"Finally," Kurt breathed out settling against the couch, shutting his eyes. "Peace and quiet." That was until the phone rang. The man let out a sigh before hauling himself off the couch.

~Year Skip~

"I'm positive that's the way it happened!" Kurt exclaimed throwing his arms in frantic gestures. "You wouldn't shut up about how Quinn ruined your favorite shirt or how you were happy to be meeting up with her again!"

"That's not how I remember it Unicorn tits! And I didn't bounce around with joy after the show! I don't bounce!"

"Excuse me then. Let me rephrase it, you skipped around like a five year old girl playing hop-scotch!"

"You know what!" Rayne hissed getting ready to stand up.

"Enough!" A voice hissed harshly in a whisper. "You two still argue like little girls ever since we left high school. Glad to see nothing has changed." Rayne and Kurt sat back in their respective seats, mumbling insults to each other. "I hate to admit it Rayne, but this is how it went." Santana said.

Rayne opened and closed her mouth multiple times but settled on not saying anything so she wouldn't get kicked out of the theater. That's clearly not how it happened and she knew it.

Here they are, sitting at the same theater waiting for Rachel to appear on stage for her newest Broadway performance. Instead of Kurt and Rayne being each other's dates, they brought their partners with them to enjoy the show as well. Blaine Anderson and Quinn Fabray were currently at the front waiting on popcorn and drinks before the show started leaving them with a very much single Santana Lopez. The said Latina currently sat in between the two arguing adults, keeping them from getting physical with one another-happened once at a theme park-and getting kicked out.

Santana hated being the middle woman just as much as she hated being single and there wasn't much she could do about either one of those situations. "Thank God." She breathed as both Quinn and Blaine came into view, each holding a couple of drinks in each hand and snacks tucked under their arms. Taking a seat they immediately felt the tension between the two.

Quinn sighed handing a drink to Santana. "Do I want to know?

"Not unless you want to hear the whole story again." Santana shook her head sipping on her straw. "I don't need another headache."

"What story?" Blaine asked.

"Of how they met!" Kurt rolled his eyes as if stating the obvious. "Don't you remember?"

"He wasn't there, dumbass." Rayne looked at the male. "And if you want real answers, why don't you ask the woman right here?"

"Please do so these two lovers can get over their quarrel!" Santana exasperated crossing her arms over her chest.

Rayne felt a sharp pain in her side. "What was that for?" She found Quinn raising her eyebrows at her.  
"You know what, but anyway, I crashed into you backstage and wasted a fresh cup of steaming hot coffee onto your shirt. I apologized immediately and was embarrassed that I did that. Never in my life had I done something like that before! Anyway, I gave you my pale pink shirt-which you still have today-and the rest was history. We had dates and now you're mine. This brings me to give you this." Quinn reach underneath her seat and held a medium gift bag that had Polo written across it.

Rayne took it and opened the bag, pulling out a familiar orange button up along with a black sweater vest. She smiled at the beaming blonde beside her and pulled her into a gentle kiss. "Thank you." She whispered as their lips separated.

"Check the bottom." Rayne furrowed her eyebrows and ran her hands along the bottom. Her fingers brushed against a smooth texture and she pulled it out. A small card with delicate writing that looked from a typewriter held the words spoken by the blonde. "'You had me at hello.'" Rayne read aloud.

"Yes." Quinn grinned taking the brunette's hand in hers and interlocking their fingers. "Yes, you did."

Rayne returned the smile placing the card in her lap and leaned over, pressing her lips to Quinn's in a tender kiss. Fake gagging was heard from a certain Latina along with aww's from the other couple. This is going to be a long night.


End file.
